After the war
by arrrgghimapiratenow
Summary: Basically what the title says its about one of my Ocs and the slys and gryffs I took some liberties with writting this I hope you like it.REview if you like


A/N: I felt like writing again at 3:10 am can't sleep SO here it goes.

One fateful June day after the last of NEWTS, a group of 7th year slytherins could be found tanning and swimming in the lake in front of Hogwarts. On top of a small cliff over the lake sat well-known slytherins Blaise Zambini and Terri Roselli, the 2 to the unknowing eye were merely trying to get darker tans than they already possessed but upon closer inspection the 2 had a large stash of water balloons which they were tossing at random students out due to the easy amusement of the 2 of them. Terri took aim in the direction of one Pansy Parkinson whom was sulking over by Theo Nott trying to stay dry. But since Terri simply adored being a throne in the pug's side she took it upon her self to 'magically' throw 3 very vast balloons her way. Thoroughly soaking the girl Terri roared with laughter was Blaise clapped at his friend's accomplishments. They very much required such fun since about a week before the final battle occurred taking out most of the male Slytherins from years 6 and 7 leaving many of the students deeply morning their fellow snakes. The few slytherin males left in 7th year were of course Blaise and Theo but also, even though his location was unknown Draco Malfoy. As predicted the side of good won the war but at a hefty price, both suffered major tragedy. Only a few of the Weasleys remained after the grave battle, which lasted about 4 hours. Since Draco had been fighting he apparently had become a double agent due to what the Order members notified a few of the slytherins with. But, one would notice the remaining slytherin 17 year olds were odd in there Slytherin ways, for instance Terri was a Young Order Member her self on her way to becoming a professional Quidditch player the week after they graduated, Blaise being a confidante of many of the younger death eaters provided the Order with information that he was given, Theo made it known he thought the whole war was rubbish and continued on with running the slytherin quidditch team and the rest of the girls remained neutral as it were. Just as Terri and Blaise began to grow bored a group of 7th year Gryffindors started to come into view making their way down to the lake. The familiar glint returned to the eyes of the two as they quietly plotted.

"Would you look at that mate" Terri whispered to Blaise.

"Aye, I see the new targets approaching"

"I say it would be blasphemous to miss such a great opportunity on such a lovely day on one of our last here at this wondrous castle" with that Terri lowered her self into the water half way submerging her self. And hid as Blaise remained to be a decoy as the Gryffs approached Blaise began to tap on the ledge of the cliff. Terri carefully watched the trio and crew walk in there swimming attire near the lake at first she picked the easiest target Ron Weasley. With a rather large orange balloon just for him she hit him dead on in the nose. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he looked at the very wet red head looking around wildly for the culprit. Hermione had spotted the tall girl in the water already (Terri waved at her once she caught her eye) due to the war the ties between Hogwarts students had grown substantially due to the older students fighting side by side. Terri's next victim was Dean, she easily smashed a balloon at his chest. Then the real challenge presented it self-getting the savior of the wizarding world. Once Terri was sure that Harry was laughing so hard his vision was blurred she took action and fired. She hit him in the bum seeing as he was bent over laughing. To her this was the funniest thing she had seen in a very long time if not ever. Terri raised her self out of the water leaning on Blaise for support.

"Harry!YOU…….LOOK…..LIKE……YOU….PISSED YOUR SELF!" she managed to say in-between laughs. Harry decided to get smart with her and tackle her over into the lake cause them to wrestle around wildly until Blaise separated them putting Terri over his shoulder.

"NEVER FEAR ZAMBINI IS HERE! BLOODY HELL DRACO!" he bellowed as he saw a tall blonde approaching them.

"WHO? WHAT? WHERE?" Terri yelled looking around wildly. Blaise put her standing upright on the ground and Terri ran to tackle her lost friend.

"UMPH" was the noise Draco emitted and the 5 foot 10 inch girl tackled him to the ground. Terri was so over come with happiness that she had gotten to him first that all she thought to say was "HI!" then upon her brain making more processes spoke again.

"I told you not to be a Death eater but noooooooo 'I have to fight for the cause' and other rubbish, but you know what I don't give a damn you're back and that's what matters." She said quickly as she surveyed the scares on his face and arms from battle. After a long time Draco simply smiled and said "Yea I missed you too Ter" and kissed the top of his best mates head.


End file.
